Lost and Found
by Mrs.Rockylynch
Summary: Baby Come Back Revision. They've always been good kids, so why does it seem that everything bad that can happen, happens? Austin saves Ally from life and death situation, forcing her to re-evaluate her relationships. Despite the stress of a new career, Ally's got a secret.. and nobody knows.(I suck at summaries and I totally forgot I had to do one of these..give it a try maybe?)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well Hello Loves! Nice to see you again! Happy New Year(Belated again lol)! I finally had a free moment to type this. So, let me tell you what's up..I've decided to rewrite 'Baby Come Back'..this is my rewrite the same things are going to happen just not the way you think and I'm gonna take a different approach. This was a hard decision for me, but I finally came to it when I started updating again last year and I got a total of 2 reviews..you know who you are, and I love you for it. Anways, reviews motivate me and I had lost steam on that story and so have you guys clearly so new year, new start. I want to thank some of you for your super sweet reviews they really motivated me and some of them made me cry and others definetly made me smile. To the lovely person that told me I'm too good a writer, I want to say thank you, that review did wonders for me..not just for this website but in real life in general so thank you. Anyways, I've got my spotify, a venti mocha frappucino and a dog named Rascal so.. onward ho!

* * *

"Guys can you believe that we're already in Highschool?" I ask from my spot on the picnic blanket my eyes trained on the stars over the park.

"Who cares? I mean, it's not like it's an honor or anything. It's just..Highschool." My bestfriend Trish replies. I've known her since I was three and we've been bestfriends ever since. Most people don't understand our relationship because we're polar opposites she's night and I'm day, I'm hardworking and she's lazy which causes us to buttheads. If I'm honest that's what makes us work. She doesn't baby me or sugar coat anything, she tells me what it is like it is, and she's been my only constant. My parents divorced when I was 8, Trish was there, My dad started dating...Trish was there, My Mom moved to Africa...Trish was there, My dad married Courtney Padilla...Trish was there, Austin's first song I wrote went viral..guess who was there. She's my other half, everything I'm not. If I'm being honest everybody needs a Trish, a constant especially when you live a life as sporadic as mine.

"Don't be so excited Trish, Damn" Krit James, my stepsister Piper's boyfriend since seventh grade replies sarcastically.

Trish mutters a "Shut-up, Krit".

"I'm excited! Highschool is supposed to be the most memorable time in your enitre teenagehood, and not just because it's the majority of your teenage years, but because it's the "testing the watertime" cool parties, sports, maybe some illegal substances? Who Knows but it's gonna be hella awesome guys!" Piper replies from her spot on Krit's lap.

"Pippy...I don't think that's what Ally meant," Dez my half-brother replies. "I guess it's not really that hard to believe.. I mean what's the difference?"

I lift my head up from Austin's chest. I've known Austin for as long as I can remember since I was 3 when my parents bought the empty store next door to his parents. I've grown up with this kid and he's been my music partner since I was 6. He wraps his arm around my shoulder pulling back down before he answers, "We are excited dude, but, not as excited as you.. I mean it's still learning and waking up at undiscovered hours of the morning to hang out at a place with people you mostly can't stand for four years."

I sigh and readjust my head so I'm looking at the stars agian. "I get that, it's just high school is really the last chance you have to be a kid before everybody expects you to officially grow up. Just look at the stars guys, those are our oppurtunities so close, yet so out of reach..and somehow we have to get there,"

"Thats some deep thinking short stuff," Krit let's out a low whislte. "I guess I just don't want to overthink it, I don't wanna hype myself up for a great expirence and end up disappointed y'know?"

I nod, because I do know. I know better than everybody else, maybe not in the same sense but when I was trying to keep my parents together, I believed it was working I talked about it all the time and how my mom would come home from the condo she bought to live with us in the large Miami home we all shared again. Instead, I got the final signed copy of divorce, my mom got custody of my dog and my dad got custody of me. I rarely saw my mom at all the three months after the divorce before she called me from some airport in South Africa to tell me she moved from work and she would see me when I came to visit in the summer.

"I'm nervous I guess.. like we're going from being the big guys on campus to the little fish in the big pond and if that doesn't already put pressure on us, we're now under the stress of being under our siblings!" Piper rants.

"Tell me about it," Austin mumbles. " I have Halston for a sibling. The smart, practical and talented daughter. I mean not to sound like a total chick or anything, but I'm always going to live in her damn shadow especially because my parent's swear the sun shines out of her ass. I'm just the disappointment that came after. I mean they've already made a place for me at the family business, because they know I'm not gonna do anything 'great' in their eyes like Halston.

"We are all fucked beyond repair," Dez whispers, causing the group to laugh. "I'm being serious, freshman year hasn't even officially started and here we are mommy-and-daddy issues, failure problems and shit. We're literally one horribly written teen soap opera..all we need is the frustrating love triangle."

Trish laughs before starting, "Let's be honest guys… we all knew we were messed up it shouldn't surprise us, let's face it with parents like ours we're bound to be a little under hugged. I've always had a problem with change though… high school means growing up and deciding what the fuck I'm gonna do for the rest of my life when I can't even decide if I want to have a frappucino or a hot drink at Starbucks. It's Everybody says highs chool means the beginning of the end, and I don't even know what's ending. I mean part of life is not knowing...but these next four years are literally gonna be like walking through life with a potato sack over your head you don't know where the hell you're going, what the fuck's even ending or whether you're moving backwards or forwards. I hate that feeling, I don't like being submissive I like control and I feel like I won't have that especially with both my parents pressuring me to do something in STEM so I'll be as rich and successful as they are." Trish runs her perfectly manicured nails through her hair sighing as she finishes.

"Well now you guys have bummed me out. I guess I don't wanna go back too much either..after all that means Kira will start her verbal assaults in the halls again… I honestly don't know what I even did to the girl." I blow out a breath fanning my bangs off my forehead.

"Well, not to be cliche but she's obviously jealous of something. I'm not sure what because certain details of both your lives are very similar. You both have money, you both have friends..there's not much really but kira's kira..she's petty and fake" Trish answers.

We all sit in silence for a good ten minutes lost in our thoughts before Krit breaks it.

"When are Wes,Halston,Paisley and Dallas going to get here?I'm starving" He whines.

I laugh." I don't know Wes said he was taking Hals to a movie so who knows how long that'll take knowing them. Paisley doesn't like Dallas and Wesley forced her to go with him so they could 'double date'. Honestly though, who knows where they are? Pipes, any texts?" I ask my sister.

"Nope." She says popping the 'p' as she checks her phone. "My guess is they're somewhere hiding Dallas' dead body.."

"So snobby rich kids, minus Krit and Dez, what exotic place did mommy and daddy dearest ship you off to this year? I went to Milan!" Trish's eyes light up. Out of all of us, Trish is the only one that truly lives the role of the spoiled rich kid, because she grew up with Nanny's and her parents are never around. When they are around they need Trish to be some stiff picture perfect daughter for their colleagues. Her dad owns a business he started when he was young, and they spend a lot of time ignoring Trish and moving from meeting to meeting around the globe. So, in the end Trish became a tough and jaded person who likes to treat herself every year as often as she pleases with Daddy's AmEx.

"My parents have money, but they don't send me and Hals on trips like that..It keeps us 'grounded and humble" Austin says.

"Um, I was supposed to spend summer with my mom in Africa..but she's obviously not interested so after waiting for her to pick me up from the airport and then getting a call from one of her assistant people or whatever, I spent it in Dubai." I tell them as Austin kisses the top of my head.

"And the Rest of us got shipped to our dad's house in New York and spent the summer cooped in his pent house with his kids and our step-sister mom." Piper groans at the memory. 5 years ago Piper's parents divorced because her dad was seeing a 21 year old girl that had been interning at his office, who didn't know he was married and showed up at the Scott household bearing the news she was pregnant.

"I did some touring round the south here for my music. Got payed pretty decent, played some nice music, sold out some shows. I didn't get signed but I might get to teach a camp next year," Krit smiles, probably the only one of us that ever has a good time.

"That's awesome baby," Piper says placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Headlights pull into the dark parking lot to our left and we quickly recognize it as my dad's black Yukon he let Wes borrow for tonight.

"Lexi, Piper grab your friends and let's go!" Wes calls out the window.

I roll my eyes at Wes's idea of a 'creative and unique' nickname for me. I get off Austin and pull up my shorts.

"Pipe, Trish help me fold the blanket?" I ask as I attempt to nudge Austin and Dez off the blanket.

"We're going!" Dez announces heading for the car with Austin.

Me and the girls fold up the blanket quickly before hopping into the trunk of the car.

"Let's roll big brother!" Piper announces from the back.

"This is so fucking illegal!" Halston comments, before smacking Wesley's chest," You're not even driving well Wesley!"

Wes grabs her hand and gives it a kiss, "Relax babe, it's fine. There's an open seat in the second row the girls would just rather have the trunk."

"I swear I'm gonna hurl if you too don't dial down the coupley shit," Paisley gags.

"Aren't our siblings great?" I whisper to Piper and she lets out a loud snort.

"Only the best," She replies with an eye roll.

When I look up the most beautiful pair of brown eyes make contact with mine. I'm not sure if it's just in my head or if he's really trying to tell me something. Just as quickly as our moment started, it was over.

Dallas. Fucking. Martinez. The hottest fucking senior that's ever walked the face of the earth. He just so happens to be Austin's cousin, the same cousin who was there when I peed on his trampoline in sixth grade. I'm forever stuck in his damn friend zone and I want nothing more than to be his girlfriend.

"Ally!" Piper snaps in front of my face. "Alexis. Alexis Natalia Dawson!" She yells.

"Yes mom?" I roll my eyes.

"You're drooling," Piper smirks.

"Shut up Pipsqueak," I groan.

"Why don't you just grow a pair? Ask him out already!" Trish pushes.

"You know I can't do that! I peed on the dude's fucking trampoline in sixth grade. He'd laugh in my face before he says yes," I remind them.

"Correction my trampoline," Austin butts in. " And not to mention you got your snot everywhere from crying so hard"

"Ok! Thank you Austin, we get it not a glamorous moment in my life!" I roll my eyes.

"Wait, so I'm dropping Martinez off at his house, or..?" Wesley asks as we approach a red light.

"Home please, I've gotta get ready for school in two days." Dallas replies.

"Oh hot damn!" I whisper to myself as I hear his pure as gold voice.

Trish and Piper burst out in giggles.

"Dez you coming home with us? or am I dropping you off at your mom's?"Wesley continues getting histaxi-ing information as we head to Dallas' decent sized Average family Miami home.

"I'm sleeping over with everybody else," Dez replies.

"Wesley Scott! Damnit!" Halston screams as the familiar wail of a siren accompanied with red and blue flashing lights appears behind us. "What are we gonna fucking do genius? I told you don't blow past that stop sign! We've got an overcrowded car and you're driving like the devil's chasing you!"

"Baby, what did I say?" Wesley asks, "Relax. Do that. Piper, Trish Ally, climb up to the front, Trish sit between Dallas and Paisley in the second row and Piper and Ally crouch out of view on the floor in front of the boy in the third row." We all follow his orders before Wesley pulls over.

"How can I help you officer?" Wesley greets politely reaching over Halston's legs for the glovebox where his registration is. Me and Piper still in our spooning position on the floor in front of Austin, Dez and Krit's feet.

"Do you know how fas you were going? What the speedlimit is and that you blew past not three but 5 stop signs?" The officer questions.

"And now...we're all pending being royally fucked beyond repair if Lester finds out." Dez whispers.

Although we share the same Dad due to circumstances, Dez refuses to acknowledge him as "dad" but more preferably as Lester.

"Definetly," Piper whispers.

* * *

A simaltaneous groan was released though the car.

"Why couldn't he have just given us a damn warning" Paisley asks nobody in particular as we file out of the two taxi cabs.

"I can't believe he took Lester's car and still gave us a ticket." Dez says.

"Why did we come home?" Piper asks.

"I can't believe he drug tested Wesley." Trish snickers.

"Ok, I'm about to get my ass chewed out by mom and Lester, my girlfriend already chewed my ass out," He glances at Halston who 'hmmphs' and turns away from him." I'm probably gonna miss the beginning of football season and end up in New York with my dad. But honestly, I don't need the rest of you guys to chew me out. All I tried to do was talk the officer out of the ticket it's not my fault he thought I was high." Wesley rants.

"You done asshole?" Halston growls crossing her arms over her chest.

"Babe..please I'm sorry!" Wesley begs as he follows her out of the cab after paying both fairs.

The rest of us file out of the car back into the house. I ride with my eyes closed on Austin's back as he piggybacks me up the front steps to the staircase.

"Boys in Dez's room and girls in the lounge," I mumble sleepily releasing a yawn.

"You all got grounded?" Halston asks as she drives us girls to the first day of school in her silver Infiniti Q70L.

"Yep," Me, Piper, and Paisley answer.

"He got really pissed that his car is in the possession of the police and he can't get it back until Wesley completes some community service hours. Somehow, we should've found a different way to get home and not have had so many people in the car distracting him." Paisley rolls her eyes from the front seat.

"He's so much trouble that Wesley Scott," Halston sighs.

"You guys wouldn't be the strobe light couple if he wasn't though," Paisley says, Halston's mouth drops smacking her arm eyes still glued to the road in front of her.

We all nod before me, Piper, Halston, Paisley and Trish fall into silence humming along to the radio.

* * *

17-23-10. I spun the dial on my lock for the hundreth time, I tugged on it expecting the click, but once again the damn thing stayed locked.

"Fuck!" I groaned, leaning forward to rest my head on the locker.

**Of course my freshman year would start out completely and utterly crappy**. A deep voice from behind me speaks up.

"I think that's my locker…" He says with deep amusement hidden in his voice.

"Shit," I whisper to myself as I turn around and make direct eye contact with Dallas Martinez.. The guy I've been crushing on since like sixth grade. I don't really know what to say to that so I sqeak out a quick 'sorry' and move aside to the locker next to his, which is actually mine.

"That's a nice perfume you're wearing.. what's it called?" He leans in and smells me, and I'm almost positive the puzzled face I'm making is what causes him to let out a low chuckle. "Is that Freshman, by Michael Kors?"

I can't help but let out a deep giggle at that. "That was really lame, even for me.. and all my friends will tell you I'm pretty good at being the lamest person in the world."

"I'm Dallas," He sticks his hand out.

I almost mutter an 'I know' but it sounds like the kind of creepy thing a stalker would mutter.

I take his hand and mumble, " I'm freshman," before walking away.

He laughs hard and deep as I walk away, "You're funny," He calls behind me.

* * *

"Remind me why I was so excited to be back?" I ask exhausted.

"You're nuts that's why," Trish supplies. I roll my eyes expecting that one.

"Dallas and I talked..and I wasn't awkward..at least I don't think I was..Oh gosh! I might've actually flirted with him," I facepalm at the thought.

"That's great Ally," Trish grimaces.

"What?" Why're you making that face?" I pout.

"I just don't think he's good enough for you." She starts spearing a cucumber in her salad before eating it. "I mean think about it, he's a senior on the baseball team he's got a long line of girls begging to be another notch in his bedpost, girls who are older than you. And I love you Alexis I really do, but clearly more developed as well in areas."

"And?" I prompt as Piper sits down at the table with Krit.

"And.." Piper starts knowing exactly who and what we're discussing, "You're 14 hes 18. Number one that's illegal. In a year he'll be off to college and you'll just be a high school sophomore. Number 2, He's gonna see you as a ball and chain, what guy wants to be tied down in college to a girlfriend that's not even there to catch him if he cheats? He's a P-I-G! He's never given you the time of day before! So lastly, he's not interested. You're just Austin's friend to him… his annoying little cousin's friend" she sneers.

I glare at her, "And what the hell would you know? you've been dating Krit for two years. Middle school doesn't count! Nobody lasts from middle school! It wasn't real then it's not real now."

Austin and the rest of the group (Halston,Wesley,Dez and Paisley)reach the table. Austin sets my french fries and ice cream in front of me.

"Chillax babe," He whispers.

I give him a small smile before grabbing his hand and taking a bite of his burger. He rolls his eyes.

"If you wanted your own you could've asked, I gladly would've purchased one Alls.

"I don't..everything taste better if it's yours," I wink at him.

"She's right Ally," Trish says pulling my attention back to our arguement, "He's never given you the time of day. Why would he start now? He's a senior, why would a senior like him date a freshman?" She asks.

I blink, not getting what she wants me to answer. I sip Austin's sprite waiting for her to answer.

"Sex Ally! Damn it! He wants to deflower you! He wants to deflower you! he wants you to be another scratch in his damn bedpost don't be so naive!" Trish shouts.

I flinch and Austin loosely wraps his an arm around me eating from my fries.

"Who?" He asks.

"Whoa! Who's gonna deflower my baby sister?" Wesley asks attention peaking in our conversation.

"Dallas," Piper answers eyebrow raised at me a smirk across her face.

"Fuck you two!" I hiss before storming off.

"Ally we need to talk!" Wesley yells.

"Leave her man," Austin says. "talk later, like I'll be doing with Dallas."

I don't know where I'm going but I bump into him.

"Hey Freshman," He smirks.

I smile before walking past him.

"Lets talk," He asks.

"Yeah…" My voice cracks, my throat dry. I clear it and try to gain moisture back to my mouth. "talk. of course,"

I sit down at his table with him and his friends and I think it's the best conversation we've ever had.

* * *

**A/N: **Twenty playlists, two Starbucks runs, chick fil a somewhere in-between there, dance classes, teaching acting to the mini's, cheer practice, parcc testing, homework assignments and a whole week later this is finally finished being typed. This chapter caused me hell, but hopefully you all liked it because I worked really hard on it and I'm really proud on how it came out. I don't like how it looks because google docs messed up my chapter so I've literally spent all week trying to fix the spacing and now would be a really unfortunate time for my foot to accidentally hit the power button on my mac because I have not hit save once since I started. Newho, This would've been up earlier but I took a break to watch Dancing with the Stars and support Riker. Who watched? Honestly, I don't really watch dancing that often anymore but I'm watching now because of Riker. So please review guys it means a lot and it motivates me. I don't have school Friday so the whole house will be to myself and hopefully I can get two updates done..if I don't ever use google translate again.

Goodnight Luvies!

*Kaylin, I hope you guys like it:)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well Hello Loves! Nice to see you again! Happy New Year(Belated again lol)! I finally had a free moment to type this. So, let me tell you what's up..I've decided to rewrite 'Baby Come Back'..this is my rewrite the same things are going to happen just not the way you think and I'm gonna take a different approach. This was a hard decision for me, but I finally came to it when I started updating again last year and I got a total of 2 reviews..you know who you are, and I love you for it. Anways, reviews motivate me and I had lost steam on that story and so have you guys clearly so new year, new start. I want to thank some of you for your super sweet reviews they really motivated me and some of them made me cry and others definetly made me smile. To the lovely person that told me I'm too good a writer, I want to say thank you, that review did wonders for me..not just for this website but in real life in general so thank you. Anyways, I've got my spotify, a venti mocha frappucino and a dog named Rascal so.. onward ho!

**Edit:** Wednesday, November 25th, 2015: Hey guys! So, for the like 3 of you that actually read this when I first published it, the beginning is gonna be complete dejavu, because I got stuck and I realized thats because I did a crap job at completing each storyline for the chapters, so I can easily flow into my next couple chapters. I just want to point out, I highly doubt I'll be updating Baby Come Back anymore because that story is literally a mess and it makes me feel acute OCD just thinking about trying to fix it. If I do update it, it won't be regularly and It'll be after the stuff that needs to happen in this story happens. Highschool's tough guys, it's a lot harder than I thought honestly. You don't really understand how somebody can start a story and then just abandon it in the middle of the story until you are that person...because truly what happens is, your prirorities shift and suddenly a story you started writing for fun when you were like 12 doesn't seem as important as a college degree that I'll use the rest of my life you know? And when I do get free moments from school and I have the chance to write believe me I do think about it, but it just seems like more work and once I get a break there are literally 1000s of things I'd rather be doing than writing a story thats gonna get 2 reviews a chapter. Regardless I love you all and I hope you like the story. Happy Thanksgiving Lovelies!

* * *

"Guys can you believe that we're already in Highschool?" I ask from my spot on the picnic blanket my eyes trained on the stars over the park.

"Who cares? I mean, it's not like it's an honor or anything. It's just..Highschool." My bestfriend Trish replies. I've known her since I was three and we've been bestfriends ever since. Most people don't understand our relationship because we're polar opposites she's night and I'm day, I'm hardworking and she's lazy which causes us to buttheads. If I'm honest that's what makes us work. She doesn't baby me or sugar coat anything, she tells me what it is like it is, and she's been my only constant. My parents divorced when I was 8, Trish was there, My dad started dating...Trish was there, My Mom moved to Africa...Trish was there, My dad married Courtney Padilla...Trish was there, Austin's first song I wrote went viral..guess who was there. She's my other half, everything I'm not. If I'm being honest everybody needs a Trish, a constant especially when you live a life as sporadic as mine.

"Don't be so excited Trish, Damn" Krit James, my stepsister Piper's boyfriend since seventh grade replies sarcastically.

Trish mutters a "Shut-up, Krit".

"I'm excited! Highschool is supposed to be the most memorable time in your enitre teenagehood, and not just because it's the majority of your teenage years, but because it's the "testing the watertime" cool parties, sports, maybe some illegal substances? Who Knows but it's gonna be hella awesome guys!" Piper replies from her spot on Krit's lap.

"Pippy...I don't think that's what Ally meant," Dez my half-brother replies. "I guess it's not really that hard to believe.. I mean what's the difference?"

I lift my head up from Austin's chest. I've known Austin for as long as I can remember since I was 3 when my parents bought the empty store next door to his parents. I've grown up with this kid and he's been my music partner since I was 6. He wraps his arm around my shoulder pulling back down before he answers, "We are excited dude, but, not as excited as you.. I mean it's still learning and waking up at undiscovered hours of the morning to hang out at a place with people you mostly can't stand for four years."

I sigh and readjust my head so I'm looking at the stars agian. "I get that, it's just high school is really the last chance you have to be a kid before everybody expects you to officially grow up. Just look at the stars guys, those are our oppurtunities so close, yet so out of reach..and somehow we have to get there,"

"Thats some deep thinking short stuff," Krit let's out a low whislte. "I guess I just don't want to overthink it, I don't wanna hype myself up for a great expirence and end up disappointed y'know?"

I nod, because I do know. I know better than everybody else, maybe not in the same sense but when I was trying to keep my parents together, I believed it was working I talked about it all the time and how my mom would come home from the condo she bought to live with us in the large Miami home we all shared again. Instead, I got the final signed copy of divorce, my mom got custody of my dog and my dad got custody of me. I rarely saw my mom at all the three months after the divorce before she called me from some airport in South Africa to tell me she moved from work and she would see me when I came to visit in the summer.

"I'm nervous I guess.. like we're going from being the big guys on campus to the little fish in the big pond and if that doesn't already put pressure on us, we're now under the stress of being under our siblings!" Piper rants.

"Tell me about it," Austin mumbles. " I have Halston for a sibling. The smart, practical and talented daughter. I mean not to sound like a total chick or anything, but I'm always going to live in her damn shadow especially because my parent's swear the sun shines out of her ass. I'm just the disappointment that came after. I mean they've already made a place for me at the family business, because they know I'm not gonna do anything 'great' in their eyes like Halston.

"We are all fucked beyond repair," Dez whispers, causing the group to laugh. "I'm being serious, freshman year hasn't even officially started and here we are mommy-and-daddy issues, failure problems and shit. We're literally one horribly written teen soap opera..all we need is the frustrating love triangle."

Trish laughs before starting, "Let's be honest guys… we all knew we were messed up it shouldn't surprise us, let's face it with parents like ours we're bound to be a little under hugged. I've always had a problem with change though… high school means growing up and deciding what the fuck I'm gonna do for the rest of my life when I can't even decide if I want to have a frappucino or a hot drink at Starbucks. It's Everybody says highs chool means the beginning of the end, and I don't even know what's ending. I mean part of life is not knowing...but these next four years are literally gonna be like walking through life with a potato sack over your head you don't know where the hell you're going, what the fuck's even ending or whether you're moving backwards or forwards. I hate that feeling, I don't like being submissive I like control and I feel like I won't have that especially with both my parents pressuring me to do something in STEM so I'll be as rich and successful as they are." Trish runs her perfectly manicured nails through her hair sighing as she finishes.

"Well now you guys have bummed me out. I guess I don't wanna go back too much either..after all that means Kira will start her verbal assaults in the halls again… I honestly don't know what I even did to the girl." I blow out a breath fanning my bangs off my forehead.

"Well, not to be cliche but she's obviously jealous of something. I'm not sure what because certain details of both your lives are very similar. You both have money, you both have friends..there's not much really but kira's kira..she's petty and fake" Trish answers.

We all sit in silence for a good ten minutes lost in our thoughts before Krit breaks it.

"When are Wes,Halston,Paisley and Dallas going to get here?I'm starving" He whines.

I laugh." I don't know Wes said he was taking Hals to a movie so who knows how long that'll take knowing them. Paisley doesn't like Dallas and Wesley forced her to go with him so they could 'double date'. Honestly though, who knows where they are? Pipes, any texts?" I ask my sister.

"Nope." She says popping the 'p' as she checks her phone. "My guess is they're somewhere hiding Dallas' dead body.."

"So snobby rich kids, minus Krit and Dez, what exotic place did mommy and daddy dearest ship you off to this year? I went to Milan!" Trish's eyes light up. Out of all of us, Trish is the only one that truly lives the role of the spoiled rich kid, because she grew up with Nanny's and her parents are never around. When they are around they need Trish to be some stiff picture perfect daughter for their colleagues. Her dad owns a business he started when he was young, and they spend a lot of time ignoring Trish and moving from meeting to meeting around the globe. So, in the end Trish became a tough and jaded person who likes to treat herself every year as often as she pleases with Daddy's AmEx.

"My parents have money, but they don't send me and Hals on trips like that..It keeps us 'grounded and humble" Austin says.

"Um, I was supposed to spend summer with my mom in Africa..but she's obviously not interested so after waiting for her to pick me up from the airport and then getting a call from one of her assistant people or whatever, I spent it in Dubai." I tell them as Austin kisses the top of my head.

"And the Rest of us got shipped to our dad's house in New York and spent the summer cooped in his pent house with his kids and our step-sister mom." Piper groans at the memory. 5 years ago Piper's parents divorced because her dad was seeing a 21 year old girl that had been interning at his office, who didn't know he was married and showed up at the Scott household bearing the news she was pregnant.

"I did some touring round the south here for my music. Got payed pretty decent, played some nice music, sold out some shows. I didn't get signed but I might get to teach a camp next year," Krit smiles, probably the only one of us that ever has a good time.

"That's awesome baby," Piper says placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Headlights pull into the dark parking lot to our left and we quickly recognize it as my dad's black Yukon he let Wes borrow for tonight.

"Lexi, Piper grab your friends and let's go!" Wes calls out the window.

I roll my eyes at Wes's idea of a 'creative and unique' nickname for me. I get off Austin and pull up my shorts.

"Pipe, Trish help me fold the blanket?" I ask as I attempt to nudge Austin and Dez off the blanket.

"We're going!" Dez announces heading for the car with Austin.

Me and the girls fold up the blanket quickly before hopping into the trunk of the car.

"Let's roll big brother!" Piper announces from the back.

"This is so fucking illegal!" Halston comments, before smacking Wesley's chest," You're not even driving well Wesley!"

Wes grabs her hand and gives it a kiss, "Relax babe, it's fine. There's an open seat in the second row the girls would just rather have the trunk."

"I swear I'm gonna hurl if you too don't dial down the coupley shit," Paisley gags.

"Aren't our siblings great?" I whisper to Piper and she lets out a loud snort.

"Only the best," She replies with an eye roll.

When I look up the most beautiful pair of brown eyes make contact with mine. I'm not sure if it's just in my head or if he's really trying to tell me something. Just as quickly as our moment started, it was over.

Dallas. Fucking. Martinez. The hottest fucking senior that's ever walked the face of the earth. He just so happens to be Austin's cousin, the same cousin who was there when I peed on his trampoline in sixth grade. I'm forever stuck in his damn friend zone and I want nothing more than to be his girlfriend.

"Ally!" Piper snaps in front of my face. "Alexis. Alexis Natalia Dawson!" She yells.

"Yes mom?" I roll my eyes.

"You're drooling," Piper smirks.

"Shut up Pipsqueak," I groan.

"Why don't you just grow a pair? Ask him out already!" Trish pushes.

"You know I can't do that! I peed on the dude's fucking trampoline in sixth grade. He'd laugh in my face before he says yes," I remind them.

"Correction my trampoline," Austin butts in. " And not to mention you got your snot everywhere from crying so hard"

"Ok! Thank you Austin, we get it not a glamorous moment in my life!" I roll my eyes.

"Wait, so I'm dropping Martinez off at his house, or..?" Wesley asks as we approach a red light.

"Home please, I've gotta get ready for school in two days." Dallas replies.

"Oh hot damn!" I whisper to myself as I hear his pure as gold voice.

Trish and Piper burst out in giggles.

"Dez you coming home with us? or am I dropping you off at your mom's?"Wesley continues getting histaxi-ing information as we head to Dallas' decent sized Average family Miami home.

"I'm sleeping over with everybody else," Dez replies.

"Wesley Scott! Damnit!" Halston screams as the familiar wail of a siren accompanied with red and blue flashing lights appears behind us. "What are we gonna fucking do genius? I told you don't blow past that stop sign! We've got an overcrowded car and you're driving like the devil's chasing you!"

"Baby, what did I say?" Wesley asks, "Relax. Do that. Piper, Trish Ally, climb up to the front, Trish sit between Dallas and Paisley in the second row and Piper and Ally crouch out of view on the floor in front of the boy in the third row." We all follow his orders before Wesley pulls over.

"How can I help you officer?" Wesley greets politely reaching over Halston's legs for the glovebox where his registration is. Me and Piper still in our spooning position on the floor in front of Austin, Dez and Krit's feet.

"Do you know how fas you were going? What the speedlimit is and that you blew past not three but 5 stop signs?" The officer questions.

"And now...we're all pending being royally fucked beyond repair if Lester finds out." Dez whispers.

Although we share the same Dad due to circumstances, Dez refuses to acknowledge him as "dad" but more preferably as Lester.

"Definetly," Piper whispers.

* * *

A simaltaneous groan was released though the car.

"Why couldn't he have just given us a damn warning" Paisley asks nobody in particular as we file out of the two taxi cabs.

"I can't believe he took Lester's car and still gave us a ticket." Dez says.

"Why did we come home?" Piper asks.

"I can't believe he drug tested Wesley." Trish snickers.

"Ok, I'm about to get my ass chewed out by mom and Lester, my girlfriend already chewed my ass out," He glances at Halston who 'hmmphs' and turns away from him." I'm probably gonna miss the beginning of football season and end up in New York with my dad. But honestly, I don't need the rest of you guys to chew me out. All I tried to do was talk the officer out of the ticket it's not my fault he thought I was high." Wesley rants.

"You done asshole?" Halston growls crossing her arms over her chest.

"Babe..please I'm sorry!" Wesley begs as he follows her out of the cab after paying both fairs.

The rest of us file out of the car back into the house. I ride with my eyes closed on Austin's back as he piggybacks me up the front steps to the staircase.

"Boys in Dez's room and girls in the lounge," I mumble sleepily releasing a yawn.

"You all got grounded?" Halston asks as she drives us girls to the first day of school in her silver Infiniti Q70L.

"Yep," Me, Piper, and Paisley answer.

"He got really pissed that his car is in the possession of the police and he can't get it back until Wesley completes some community service hours. Somehow, we should've found a different way to get home and not have had so many people in the car distracting him." Paisley rolls her eyes from the front seat.

"He's so much trouble that Wesley Scott," Halston sighs.

"You guys wouldn't be the strobe light couple if he wasn't though," Paisley says, Halston's mouth drops smacking her arm eyes still glued to the road in front of her.

We all nod before me, Piper, Halston, Paisley and Trish fall into silence humming along to the radio.

* * *

17-23-10. I spun the dial on my lock for the hundreth time, I tugged on it expecting the click, but once again the damn thing stayed locked.

"Fuck!" I groaned, leaning forward to rest my head on the locker.

**Of course my freshman year would start out completely and utterly crappy**. A deep voice from behind me speaks up.

"I think that's my locker…" He says with deep amusement hidden in his voice.

"Shit," I whisper to myself as I turn around and make direct eye contact with Dallas Martinez.. The guy I've been crushing on since like sixth grade. I don't really know what to say to that so I sqeak out a quick 'sorry' and move aside to the locker next to his, which is actually mine.

"That's a nice perfume you're wearing.. what's it called?" He leans in and smells me, and I'm almost positive the puzzled face I'm making is what causes him to let out a low chuckle. "Is that Freshman, by Michael Kors?"

I can't help but let out a deep giggle at that. "That was really lame, even for me.. and all my friends will tell you I'm pretty good at being the lamest person in the world."

"I'm Dallas," He sticks his hand out.

I almost mutter an 'I know' but it sounds like the kind of creepy thing a stalker would mutter.

I take his hand and mumble, " I'm freshman," before walking away.

He laughs hard and deep as I walk away, "You're funny," He calls behind me.

* * *

"Remind me why I was so excited to be back?" I ask exhausted.

"You're nuts that's why," Trish supplies. I roll my eyes expecting that one.

"Dallas and I talked..and I wasn't awkward..at least I don't think I was..Oh gosh! I might've actually flirted with him," I facepalm at the thought.

"That's great Ally," Trish grimaces.

"What?" Why're you making that face?" I pout.

"I just don't think he's good enough for you." She starts spearing a cucumber in her salad before eating it. "I mean think about it, he's a senior on the baseball team he's got a long line of girls begging to be another notch in his bedpost, girls who are older than you. And I love you Alexis I really do, but clearly more developed as well in areas."

"And?" I prompt as Piper sits down at the table with Krit.

"And.." Piper starts knowing exactly who and what we're discussing, "You're 14 hes 18. Number one that's illegal. In a year he'll be off to college and you'll just be a high school sophomore. Number 2, He's gonna see you as a ball and chain, what guy wants to be tied down in college to a girlfriend that's not even there to catch him if he cheats? He's a P-I-G! He's never given you the time of day before! So lastly, he's not interested. You're just Austin's friend to him… his annoying little cousin's friend" she sneers.

I glare at her, "And what the hell would you know? you've been dating Krit for two years. Middle school doesn't count! Nobody lasts from middle school! It wasn't real then it's not real now."

Austin and the rest of the group (Halston,Wesley,Dez and Paisley)reach the table. Austin sets my french fries and ice cream in front of me.

"Chillax babe," He whispers.

I give him a small smile before grabbing his hand and taking a bite of his burger. He rolls his eyes.

"If you wanted your own you could've asked, I gladly would've purchased one Alls.

"I don't..everything taste better if it's yours," I wink at him.

"She's right Ally," Trish says pulling my attention back to our arguement, "He's never given you the time of day. Why would he start now? He's a senior, why would a senior like him date a freshman?" She asks.

I blink, not getting what she wants me to answer. I sip Austin's sprite waiting for her to answer.

"Sex Ally! Damn it! He wants to deflower you! He wants to deflower you! he wants you to be another scratch in his damn bedpost don't be so naive!" Trish shouts.

I flinch and Austin loosely wraps his an arm around me eating from my fries.

"Who?" He asks.

"Whoa! Who's gonna deflower my baby sister?" Wesley asks attention peaking in our conversation.

"Dallas," Piper answers eyebrow raised at me a smirk across her face.

"Fuck you two!" I hiss before storming off.

"Ally we need to talk!" Wesley yells.

"Leave her man," Austin says. "talk later, like I'll be doing with Dallas."

I don't know where I'm going but I bump into him.

"Hey Freshman," He smirks.

I smile before walking past him.

"Lets talk," He asks.

"Yeah…" My voice cracks, my throat dry. I clear it and try to gain moisture back to my mouth. "talk. of course,"

I sit down at his table with him and his friends and I think it's the best conversation we've ever had.

* * *

Austin Pov,

"Dallas we need to talk!" I seethe walking into the house after football practice.

I grab a cold water bottle from the fridge and wait for my cousin to appear on the other side of the island.

"You called Cinderella?" He smirks.

"Stay away from Ally" I start bluntly. "She's not a toy. She's not like your other sluts Dallas, you can't play with her when you feel like it and then throw her back in the toy box with your others until you're ready to play again" I growl.

"Really Austin?" He raises a brow at me. "What I do is none of your damn business. Who I do.." He shrugs nonchalantly "Also not your business.. What I do with Ally should be the last of your concerns," He sneers.

My glare sharpens as I set my water down and clench my fists.

He smirks noticing the change in my stance. "She wants a man Austin, somebody who can take her places besides kids free day at the zoo."

My fists clench harder into my hands and I'm sure there are crescent indents in my palm.

"Listen to me right now Dallas, this is your only warning and I won't repeat myself." I hiss, "I can't control what you do or how Ally feels about you but I do know she's my best friend and she means a lot to me... she's my family and I'm hers. I don't care if you're my blood family or not, I don't like you and I've never trusted you. If you're going to get involved with Ally...you'd better be damn serious about it, she's been hurt before by her mom and I'm not gonna let you break what's left of her. So this me promising that if you so much as hurt her... I will kick your ass." With that I grab my water and head upstairs.

-x-

I'm slipping on a pair of joggers over my boxers when my door flies open.

"What was that all about?" Halston asks as she barges into my room still wearing her volleyball spandex and bright yellow "Manatees Volleyball 2011" practice t-shirt. Wisps of her platinum blonde hair are stuck to her forehead by sweat from her hard practice.

"Do you ever knock?" I roll my eyes annoyed at the world.

"Yeah..." She nods, "but only for important people. Hate to break it to you baby brother but you're not on that list"

I ignore her comment. "Not that it's any of your buisness but I was giving our asshole cousin a warning about pursuing Ally. I don't trust him... and I most definetly don't trust him with Ally." I growl.

"If this bothers you so much why don't you just grow a pair and ask her out? I mean you guys act like a couple and y'all can deny it all you want but there is love, chemistry whatever you want to call it, between you too."

"That's not true. Ally likes Dallas we're just friends we have been since her dad bought the space next to mom and dad's mattress store. I just look out for her because Dez can be an ass about it sometimes, and Wesley's only her stepbrother! Wesley's nice and all and cares for her regardless of their blood relations, but he's not always there and Paisley and Piper are his sisters."

She rolls her pale blue eyes. "Austin, you can't even say it!"

"Say what?" I question, brows pulled together.

"You're talking about her brothers, yet you can't even admit that you love her like a sister. I'll back off if you can say it, but I know you can't because you love her but not like that." She challenges.

Just as I open my mouth to protest my phone rings. I let out an inaudible sigh and thank my lucky stars.

I slide my phone open, unlocking it and press it to my ear.

"Ally?" I ask hearing her excited chatter in the background.

"Sorry to disappoint blondie," Trish snorts into the phone. "I did something great."

I sit up from my lying position on my bed. "What did you do?" I ask skeptically.

"Well I've been working on this for a while but I just heard back from Jimmy Starr and... he wants you to record a demo album for him!"Ally squeals in the distance somewhere.

I laugh before I answer, "That's awesome Trish! I can't believe you pulled this off."

Halston gives me a confused look as she breaks her gaze from her Iphone to stare at me.

I give her a smile as Trish continues.

"Me either, but we've been talking about it and Starr Records was the only label that would meet with me and it was tough because we didn't have a demo, I just had the video of you preforming at eighth grade graduation in May and he was like "Oh, he's good" and then he told me if we could put together demo album with four songs in one week and have it ready to be listened to by him and his board for their next meeting there's a giant chance he'd sign you!" Trish rambles excitedly.

"This is crazy! I have to call Krit! I can't believe this is acutally happening"

"I've already called everyone. Ally was supposed to call you but the minute she and Piper got through the door all she did was squeal. Anyways get your ass down here Jimmy's only giving us 4 hours to work in the studio and lay down the first track today." Trish barks quickly transforming back to her manager persona.

I laugh, muttering an 'on my way boss' before hanging up.

"What's up?" Halston asks.

"So I might actually get signed to Starr Records.." I say.

Her smile falls. "Austin that's great but...you know how Mom and Dad feel about your whole music thing."

"Yeah, when it was just me playing instruments with Krit in the backyard or at Ally's dad's store. Then it was a 'waste of time' but now I have a shot at making it and this is what I love." I say.

"Well you have my support 100,"

"Thanks Hals." I smile at her.

"Alright I guess I can drop you off at the stuido and then head to Wes'"

I nod my head and we head downstairs to the garage and get into her white mini cooper.

* * *

"So, We have about 3 hours and 15 minutes left to record," Trish states looking down at her calendar she collected from one of the receptionist up front. "Ally what songs did you pull?"

Ally gets up off my lap to grab her book, she flips to a dog eared page. "I was thinking we could do La La, Voodoo Doll, Superbad...I can't decide on the last one but I might write a new one." She bites her lip deep in thought and I can't help but think how sexy it is that something so innocent can set my body in flames.

"Sounds good! Dez, producer,video guy, that all you. Techy stuff I guess. Krit bass/guitar and drums for now until I get the chance to recruit more instruments. Piper, co-manage with me," Trish assigns.

"Cool," Piper nods before getting serious and turning to me, "Austin, into the booth, we'll start with La La."

_The music starts to play and I start to sing..._

**Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oooh [x2]**

**Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oooh **  
**Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oooh**

**Come feel my heart **  
**It's beating like a drum and I confess**  
**When you're around**  
**It's like an army's marching through my chest**

**And there's nothing I can do**  
**I just gravitate towards you**  
**You're pulling on me like the moon**  
**I just wanna get you sideways**  
**I say anything I can to get me more than just a dance**  
**Tell me where to put my hands**  
**You know that you could be my favorite one-night stand**

**You get me higher**

**What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?**  
**Do if I said it tonight?**  
**What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?**  
**Cause you know I la, la, la, lie**

-x-

**What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?**  
**Cause you know I la, la, la, lie**

**Ooooh**

_I finish the last line and step out of the booth._

"That was great guys!" Ally squeals giving Krit a high five and wrapping her arms around my neck as I gulp down water.

"Thanks Alls," I say.

"Great job crew," Trish starts. "tomorrow we'll start the next track. Dez edit this one to night, figure out what we need to fix and come back tomorrow ready for playback. Um, Alexis make sure you figure out track number four, if you write a new one make sure you go over it with Austin so he knows what he's doing. Krit, you were a little messy on the chord transitions, fix it. We'll meet at Sonic Boom tomorrow for rehersals before we come here and do anything."

We all nod gathering our stuff to head home, excited for the new adventure we're about to start.

* * *

**A/N: **Twenty playlists, two Starbucks runs, chick fil a somewhere in-between there, dance classes, teaching acting to the mini's, cheer practice, parcc testing, homework assignments and a whole week later this is finally finished being typed. This chapter caused me hell, but hopefully you all liked it because I worked really hard on it and I'm really proud on how it came out. I don't like how it looks because google docs messed up my chapter so I've literally spent all week trying to fix the spacing and now would be a really unfortunate time for my foot to accidentally hit the power button on my mac because I have not hit save once since I started. Newho, This would've been up earlier but I took a break to watch Dancing with the Stars and support Riker. Who watched? Honestly, I don't really watch dancing that often anymore but I'm watching now because of Riker. So please review guys it means a lot and it motivates me. I don't have school Friday so the whole house will be to myself and hopefully I can get two updates done..if I don't ever use google translate again.

Goodnight Luvies!

*Kaylin, I hope you guys like it:)

**Edit:** Wednesday, November 25th, 2015:  50 bucks bets that this won't even be up by this date, because I'm literally pissed off. I always type without saving periodically and then I get fucking surprised when something glitches out and I end up back in square one all over again. I really wanted to update this tonight before I have to study for finals.. but we'll see now. I hope you all have a blessed Thanksgiving or had depending on when this gets put up. And if you're not American or tomorrow is not your Thanksgiving, then have a glitterific day Cutie. I'm pretty excited for christmas though, I just finished decorating my room, I got a mini Christmas tree for the corner, it's pink lol. I put ornaments on them, I strung christmas lights around my room and I got a new candle, so bring on Black Friday. Goodnight Cinnamon Apples.

Friday..or I guess Saturday November 28th now, 2015: Lol, not as great as the original draft that I lost but still pretty bomb,I didn't put the full lyrics for the song because that's annoying and it's false word count, but I feel like the chapters longer and I probably won't have an issue with writers block when I write my next chapter. I don't know if I'm gonna overwrite chapter 1 or make this chapter 2 but i'm gonna go with chapter 2. I hope you guys like it the song is La La by The Cab, it's pretty bomb, so check it out if you want. If you check my polyvore I'll be making Character Profiles, so yeah. Please review it actually helps a lot... love you Cuties.


	3. Important

Hello my beautiful gems! PLEASE DO NOT CLICK AWAY THIS IS IMPORTANT!(**No interest in anything I have to say? skip to TL;DR)**

It's been a while I know, and I suck for that but I want to explain myself completely, I hope you all actually read this and leave comments and feedback because it would be much appreciated but if you don't have time or don't really care about me as a person, then I'll **_Italicize_** (and bold because it's kinda hard to see in the bigger paragraph) the importance and main reason for this authors note. So here I go:

The 2015-16 school year physically drained me, like I'm not exaggerating when I tell you there was not a night this school year that I didn't cry myself to sleep or in the shower or anywhere really from stress. I was grounded for a good chunk of it except for family oriented holidays. I obviously couldn't really update over those holidays seeing as I was hanging out with my family. Once school got out my intention was to jump back on and finish this story, but like I said school really took it out of me all I wanted to do was sit on my bed watch netflix religiously eat chickfila and other fatty foods and destress before i have to return to my personal hell. **_So while school starts August 11th for me, I do intend to make the most of the next few weeks prep writing after I gain feedback from you guys._**I'm extremely sorry for always being a shitty writer who updates once a year for you guys but I swear I plan to finish this story by the end of my junior year. Life just got in the way this year and I had to get my grades up, but its whatever. This would've been longer but lol, this is my story not a blog or therapist chair so I deleted the in depth details. Lastly, since Austin and Ally ended and I'd finished up a lot of shows on Netflix, I finally got into one that I wouldn't say replace but filled the void I guess...and thus my One Tree Hill addiction was born. I'd watched the show in like middle school once with my cousin on a roadtrip, but I didn't get into it until this year because I needed a distraction. But anyways yeah I got distracted with that and it took away from this.

* * *

**_Alrighty! Let's get down to buisness Kalians (lol been a while since I said that I feel like it should be Kaylian or Kaylien.. idk hmm)_**

**_For those of you who didn't read part 1, basically this past school year was stressful and kept me busy, but I was still working on this on the side. First things first I'd like to say, Baby Come back is being discontinued... I'm not sure If I didn't explain it well the first time but Lost and Found is the rewrite of Baby Come Back because I was 12 when I started writing it (which is crazy I just turned 16 last month so its been like 4 years on this project wow) and didn't understand anything about writing a story and it was a mess and all over the place with no conflict. So while I do appreciate your kind words and reviews on that story, it will not be updated anymore._**

**_BUT back to this, I've developed a plot for lost and found (pretty much identical to the old one but with real conflict and resolution) and I've got it all ready and written in the notes of my macbook, I wanted to write this though so I could ask you guys some questions and get your feedback on it. Once I get a decent amount of replies to this (hopefully everyone from the old story and the new readers on this one) then I can start updating again, I want to say monthly and whenever I get free time like breaks or whatever. So please everybody vote and give me your answers, each bullet is a diffferent topic okay?_**

_***** _Should Ally fake her own death again, enter into a witness protection program, or move with everybody in the know? (answer 1,2, or 3)

_*** Should Ally tell austin this time about the baby? if yes give me an idea on how you want him to react.**_

_*** I've been debating this for a while. but since this is a rewrite I wanted to keep it as close to the original as possible but I want to change Alyssa's name ... **Like I said I was 12 when I wrote BCB and all I really thought about her name was wether I wanted it to start with an a or be random or music related and once I decided on A, Alyssa was the first girls name that popped in my head. She was originally supposed to be Michaela (or however the flip you spell it) but I changed my mind anywho.. **Alyssa Nicole seems to plain for me **(no offense to any Alyssa Nicole's the name is beautiful it just doesnt work for me)** I want to change her name to Audrey or Aubrey. I personally like Aubrey Nicole Moon better but at the same time Idk if I really want to go through with changing it so help me please guys.**_

_** * so please vote: 1 for Aubrey, 2 for Audrey and 3 to keep it Alyssa Nicole Moon.**_

_I think that's it for now, if this method proves affective I will be using it more. The other reason I haven't updated is because I feel like people aren't reading anymore I mean the shows over and I'm pretty sure the writers read fanfictions and ended it the way most Auslly stories end but idk, I wanted to make this decision with you guys so if I get a huge response from this expect an update at the end of this month and one before school starts._

_Your votes will look like : **(ex.) 3, yes...rudely,3**_

_It would really help alot if you guys followed that format so I could quickly tally these things, please please vote if you're still reading this, it would mean a lot to me._

**_TL;DR: VOTE: 1) SHOULD ALLY STILL FAKE HER OWN DEATH(1), ENTER A WITNESS PROTECTION (2) OR MOVE WITH EVERYBODY IN THE KNOW (3)_**

**_ 2) SHOULD AUSTIN KNOW SHES PREGNANT? YES (1) NO (2); IF YES HOW SHOULD HE REACT_**

**_ 3) SHOULD I CHANGE ALYSSA NICOLE MOON'S NAME TO AUBREY NICOLE (1), AUDREY NICOLE (2) OR LEAVE IT (3)_**

**_VOTE 1,2,OR 3 ACCORDINGLY._**

**_VOTE FORMAT: (EX) 2,1...RUDELY,2_**

* * *

Lol, congrats dude you made it, it would mean the world to me if you guys voted I really want to get the ball rolling on this again but at the same time i was stuck and I didn't have anybody to help me through it so I thought my Kalians could pick what they want to happen in their story. I love you all and I hope you're having a safe summer. hugs and kisses luvies.

xoxo, K Nic


End file.
